Me, myself and I
by Crazjenna1010
Summary: Clary Fray, she has lost about everyone. Her mom, her brother, her two best friends. She has to go through hell at school, with no one to turn for comfort. But one night at a nightculb can change everything. Can she fix a broken bound? Or is the bound to dameged to fix?
1. Chapter 1

**So thank you if you are giving this story a chance. **

* * *

><p><em>I woke up by a horrible, high-pitched, scream. It wasnt till I shot straight out of bed that I notice the scream was coming from outside. I looked out my window just in time to see a woman, in pajamas running from my house.<em>

_What was that about? I know I shouldn't go out side this late. Father would get mad. But curiosity got the best of me. I slipped on my bunny slippers and quietly made my way down stairs, trying not to wake up my dad. He was probably passed out on the couch._

_Once I reached the front door I heard people talking outside. About what? I have no Idea. But I was starting to feel a horrible tingly feeling in my stomach. Maybe I should just wait till the morning._

_I was half way up the stairs when a I heard a soft knock at the door-our doorbell was broken. I slowly turned around. suddenly very afraid to open the door. I was a feet away from it now. I took a deep breath and opened it._

_My neighbor, Phil, was on the porch. He was sweaty and was wearing sweatpants. He looked down at me and sympathy flashed through his face. Sympathy? For what?_

_I wiped my suddenly sweaty palms on my Pajama pants._

_"Where is your dad, sweetie?" He asks._

_I gesture towards the couch, where my dad was passed out, he always worked to much. He nodded his head in understatement._

_"I think you should go back to bed." He says gently. I shake my head no._

_"Sweetie. You dont under stand." He places his hand on my shoulder. I, again, shook my head._

_"Please-" He didn't get to finish, because he was interrupted by an ambulance siren followed by police sirens. He looked over his shoulder and I took the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp and make my way towards the front of my house._

_I wish I hadn't. I wish I would've just listen to him and went back to bed. Maybe it wasn't to late and I could go back to my room and pretend this was just a nightmare. Everything would be back to normal in the morning._

_That was a lie. Everything was not okay. There was only one question on mind. Why?_

_There, hanging from our tree was Jonathan. My fifteen year old brother. His head tilted to a panful position with a rope tied around it. His skin pale in the moonlight. He was dressed in the Batman pajamas I got him for his birthday. I knew how much he loved Batman._

_I went numb. I couldn't feel or hear, my vision became blurry. I heard someone scream. I realized it was my scream when Phil turned his attention back to me. I screamed again, louder this time. I didn't stop screaming. I couldn't stop. I need to scream and let it out._

* * *

><p>I sat up straight in bed. My red hair glued on my face and neck by all the sweat. I was breathing hard. Tears threatening to spill out. I had to keep it together. I needed too. Why now? I only had this nightmares when I was little before they stopped. Why was I having them again?<p>

I shook my head, trying not to think to hard. I glance over to the clock that sat on my night stand. 2:00Am. I had school tomorrow. I have to sleep now, or els I wont be waking up tomorrow.

I laid back down and tried, unsuccessfully, to go back to sleep. I kept hearing the womans scream inside my head. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of bed. But of course it wouldn't have made it better. I would've had to face the truth the next morning.

I was finally drifting back to sleep when the front door slammed shut. I was suddenly very awake. I knew who it was without having to check. It was my father, Valentine. He usually got here around two or three in the morning. He always comes home smelling like beer and smoke. I hate it, I tell him to stop, sometimes I even throw away the beer he keeps in the refrigerator, but he just wont stop.

I use to stay up and wait for him to come home. Sometimes he would come at two in the morning just to leave again and not return till the next day. Now I know better. Now I know I cant do anything. No one listens to me. Not him. Not the principal when I tell him that the students were bullying me. No one.

So why worry about things you can't control? Right?

_Crash!_

The sound came from down stairs. In the kitchen. I was debating whether I should check it out or not. I probably should, just to make sure he's alright.

I walked bare foot down stairs. I ran my hand along the wall, I couldn't see since the lights were off. I finally found the switch and clicked it on the lights came on and my father was, in the middle of the kitchen with a shattered beer bottle, a couple of feet away. I sighed and went for the broom.

I swept the floor trying to get the shards away from his body. I already knew the drill so it didn't take long to clean the mess up. Once I was done I poked my father with the tip of the broom. He grunted, but didn't move. I sighed again there was no way that I can carry him to the couch, let alone his bed, and he wasn't waking up anytime soon.

I shrugged and made my way back to bed. Got to rest up if I want to deal with school, and the bullshit it gives me, tomorrow. I have to deal with Seelie and her bitch squad, then I have to tolerate the Lightwood boy. He was never a pain to me, we were actually good friend. That was before he became a hug jackass. I let my mind think about Jace, and why he started treating me different, before I slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So review please. :3 Did you like it? Should I continue it? So Follow, Favroite and Review. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey guys!**** :D I hope you like this new chapter! **

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

I was snapped out of my wonderful dream by my Alarm clock. Ugh. Just five more minutes...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Damn it. It just doesn't know when to shut up. Damn it.

I dragged my body out of bed, one body part at a time. First my right leg, then my left. Then my right arm, then my left arm and pretty soon my whole body was on the ground.

BEEP! I quickly slammed on the snooze button. _Okay we get it, shut up!_

Now to get through the day alive, or mostly alive. I walked to my dresser and picked out something that was _mostly_ clean. It doesn't smell bad so, it's good to use. _  
><em>

I went down stairs in search for some breakfast. I open the cupboards, only to find what some people may call, disappointment. The cupboard was empty. You can see the spider weds in the corner. I need to go shopping after school.

I left my house with an empty stomach. I can already hear it growling. I took my bike to school. It was rusty so I couldn't go fast. I can't even remember the last time I actually came to class on time. I think it was in the third grade, no it was in fourth grade.

I finally made it to school, surprisingly, the bell hadn't rung. I walled through the front doors and, like always, I was greeting by bunch of insults

"Nice shoes Fray. They match your personality. Dirty and used." Seelie winters called out and then her whole squad burst out laughing.

I ignored the looks people were giving me, well, I tried to ignore them. I made it to my locker just as the dell rang.

_Crap_. I shoved some papers in to my back and ran straight to class.

I was making my way around a corner when I saw Jace Lightwood and Seelie Winters sucking each others faces off. I moved back, slowly behind the corner so they wouldn't notice me.

I didn't want to be anywhere near them, especially now, when they were clearly busy.

"I just don't understand why you defend that freak."

That stopped me. I know I shouldn't be listening in on their conversation, but I was curious. What freak were they talking about?

"And _I _don't Understand why you keep teasing her like that." He shot back. Okay now I was leaning against the wall to hear better.

"You know why I don't like her. Besides why this sudden change towards the swamp girl? You're always getting Sebastian and the guys to torture her. Now you're _protecting_ her?"

I now, know they are talking about me. She said my name. Well not my real name but in this school my name was not Clary it was Swamp Girl, do to an insisted that happened years ago, but apparently the name is stuck to me now.

He sighed. "Seelie... Just lay back on the jokes okay? You don't know what she's going through."

"Oh! What? And you do?" She practically screamed at him.

"That's not what I was trying to say!"

"No! Wait! You have been spending time with her haven't you? are you cheating on me Jace Lightwood?"

"No!" _Not with me anyway_. "It's just that, her only friend moved away and she's by herself. She doesn't need to deal with this crap at school. So just cool it down, okay?

_What the hell?_ Why the hell is he saying this stuff? Why does he suddenly care? He hasn't cared for three years! Why now?

"What if I don't wanna." She huffed. I rolled my eyes. She was acting like a child. But I couldn't help myself, I want to know his reply.

"Well then... I guess you'll have to find another date to the homecoming dance."

My jaw dropped to the floor and I'm pretty sure I heard Seelie jaw drop too. Was he really breaking up with her? Over _me_? What the hell?

"B-But! Ugh! Fine... I will try to be nice to her.." She sighed in defeat. Ha! Seelie? Nice? To _me_? Yea maybe when hell freezes over.

"Okay. It wont be so bad. Now come on lets finish what we started." He said in a seductive voice. And she giggled. I was ready to throw up in my mouth.

"Theres a janitor's closet right around the corner." She suggested. I think I would be puking right now if I weren't standing right in front of the janitor's closet. I ran into the first room I saw that wasn't the janitor's closet

I looked out the door window to make sure they didn't see me.

"Care to tells us the reason for the unexpected visit Fray?" Some one asked behind me. I didn't want to turn around, horrified of what I will find. I turned around to find a science class looking straight at me. I should thought this through... I could already feel my face getting hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Please review! I love to hear what you guys think! Or you can just PM me. Whatever you want. So yea! Till next time. Oh and if you guys could give me some ideas about the cover photo. <strong>


End file.
